Sex on Fire
by MylastNameisFreak
Summary: Un pequeño fic acerca de ACHELE. Inspirado en la letra de la cancion Sex on Fire del grupo Kings of Leon
1. Don't make a sound

Esta es una mini historia **ACHELE** inspirada por la canción Sex on fire - Kings of Leon, solo tendrá 5 capítulos así diario subiré un capitulo así hasta llegar al viernes.

Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber.

* * *

"_**Lay where you are laying, don't make a sound… I know they are watching, they are watching"**_

El alcohol ya viajaba por mis venas desde hace un par de horas, no podía soportar tenerla tan cerca viendo como disfrutaba con su nuevo "Romance" no se si solo lo hacia por joderme o porque en verdad quería olvidarme.

La fiesta de Naya parecía no tener fin, había mucha gente, amigos en común, gente del medio, algunas personas que aun no conocía y yo solo me concentraba en una… Lea.

-Tal parece que si me olvido no?- trate sonreír aunque se que no funciono.

-Tu crees que con todo lo que vivieron se olvidara de ti? Al contrario con lo que le hiciste basta y sobra para que no te olvide- Me respondió JGroff sarcásticamente, y yo automáticamente le lance una mirada amenazante.

-No me lo tomes a mal rubia, pero en cierta parte te lo mereces.-

-Carajo, un puto error lo tiene cualquiera- Volví a responder de la misma manera.

-Cuando se ama, un error como ese no ocurre- Tomo su cerveza se alejo de mi lado yéndose a bailar con Naya.

Sus palabras retumbaron mi cabeza, claro que la amaba, y la amo todavía, yo tampoco podría perdonarme nunca ese puto error que tuve, pero ya habían pasado meses y ni siquiera dejo que me explicase, no me volvió a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada.

Me dolía y si, en el fondo sabia que me merecía eso y mas… pero la extrañaba tanto.

Toda la noche desde que llegue a la fiesta, estuve observándola la sentía tan lejos de mi, estando a solo unos cuantos paso, estaba extremadamente hermosa esa noche; traía puesto un vestido strapples demasiado pegado a su cuerpo, el cual definía a la perfección esas curvas que me volvían loca, calzaba unos zapatos de tacón rojos a juego con su vestido, y el cabello lacio sin recoger… Simplemente supo darme donde mas me dolía, ella sabia como me gustaba cuando se arreglaba así.

Y en ese momento ocurrió, su acompañante se alejo en dirección al baño dejándola sola, y volteo hacia mi, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron… No se por cuanto tiempo pero ninguna de las dos quitaba la mirada… Y pude ver en sus ojos, el dolor, el amor y el deseo que aun permanecían en ella.

Sin decir ninguna palabra se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y la seguí instintivamente, no sabía si era una señal para que yo fuera, o era idea mía… pero me arriesgue.

La puerta de la recamara estaba entreabierta y entre, y ahí estaba ella de espaldas a mi, mirando por el ventanal de la habitación, cerré delicadamente la puerta tras de mi y me acerque…

Dios, no podría describir la sensación de miedo, adrenalina, emoción, amor que sentía en ese momento, las piernas, las manos, todo el cuerpo me temblaba, un sudor frio me recorría desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies y entonces hablo…

-Podrías dejar de mirarme e incomodar a Cory- Dijo fríamente, no era lo que esperaba pero al menos me había dirigido la palabra.

-Si no puedo dejar de mirarte es porque te ves increíblemente hermosa- Dije muy segura – Y cory? Por dios, me importa muy poco si se incomoda o no.

-Claro, ya se que no te importa la gente que supuestamente tu "Quieres"- hizo un gesto con sus manos, y finalmente volteo regalándome una de las miradas mas frías que pude haber visto, y sus palabras… sus palabras simplemente iban a hacerme decir algo que a lo mejor me arrepentiría después.

-Yo Lea? A mi no me importa la gente que quiero? Si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste la que comenzaste una relación con "UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS" – enfatice las últimas palabras

-Pues te recuerdo también que tu fuiste la que te acostaste con una de las bailarinas en nuestra propia casa- Y ahí estaba todo… era el momento de explotar, pude ver todo el dolor en sus ojos, la ira que un guardaban.

-FUE UN PUTO ERROR… NO… NO ESTAB…-

-No me interesa saber nada de lo que paso, me di cuenta que eres una mentirosa, que nada te importo nuestra relación ni mucho menos yo, ahora si me permites, quiero recomenzar mi vida, ser feliz con Cory…. Tu te puedes ir a la mierda- Me dijo empujándome y ya con lagrimas en los ojos… la misma situación que yo, tenia ganas de llorar de rabia por no dejarme explicar… No todo era como parecía.

Camino hacia la puerta, pero corrí y cerré lo poco de la puerta que había abierto, acorralándola entre esta y mi cuerpo.

-Déjame ir Dianna- Respondió sin voltearse

-No, no te dejare ir hasta que me escuches- Pegue por completo mi cuerpo al suyo aspirando el olor de su cabello… Vainilla como siempre.

-No tenemos nada que hablar, para mi es como si no existieras- Y al decir eso algo dentro de se rompió, no podía decirme eso. Tome su brazo y la voltee dejándola frente a mí a unos escasos milímetros cerca.

-EXISTO, ESTOY AQUÍ- Le grite con desesperación – Y no te vas a olvidar de mi, estés con quien estés… Siempre serás mía.

Y la pegue hacia la puerta, juntando mas mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, y sin dejarla que reaccionase la bese, frenéticamente, ella tratando de sepárame pero yo evitándolo… Poco a poco fue cediendo a la fuerza que ponía y termino por darme paso a su boca.

La tome por la cintura, mientras ella se aferraba a mi chaqueta, nuestras lenguas se encontraban haciendo que el momento se nos fuera de las manos y comenzáramos y buscar mas, buscar lo que hace mucho tiempo habíamos perdido.

Se separo de mi, y esperaba una cachetada, un golpe, pero no fue así… al contrario tiro para atrás mi chaqueta quitándomela, mientras ahora sus ojos reflejaban deseo, pasión.

Comencé a subir mis manos por sus piernas, acariciando su trasero mientras nuestras lenguas seguían bailando al ritmo que ella misma imponía.

Abandone sus labios, para bajar a su cuello y morderlo suavemente a lo que Lea me respondió con un gemido que lo único que hizo fue aumentar mis ganas de hacerla mía. Sentí sus manos colándose por debajo de mi playera, sus manos estaban frías y temblando, pero yo sentía las mas bellas caricias que nadie podía darme mas que ella, fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con mis cuales apretó suavemente, mientras que ahora la que gemía era yo.

-Dios Lea, hace mucho que extrañaba esto…- Susurre con una voz demasiado sensual en su oído atrapándolo con mis labios y comencé a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, sabia que era uno de sus puntos débiles.

- Ahhh..- Volvió a gemir un poco más fuerte y yo ya no podía esperar, sabia que afuera estaban todos, y que no tardarían en percatarse de nuestra ausencia.

Una de mis manos subía por su muslo, dejando pequeños apretones, mientras volvíamos a unir nuestros labios, subí hasta estar mas cerca de su parte intima la cual ya desprendía un calor que siempre sucedía al momento de hacer el amor, el que trajera vestido me facilitaba mas las cosas, comencé a acariciar su clítoris sobre la ropa.

-Mmmm…- Lea me apretó más hacia ella, sabia que ya la tenía a mi merced, ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera detener todo. Una de sus manos comenzó a bajar y a desabrochar mi jean, y supuse a donde se dirigía, así que aumente la velocidad con la que uno de mis dedos acariciaba su clítoris, pero me era insuficiente, hice a un lado sus bragas y la acaricie ahora si directamente y pude notar cuan mojada estaba.

-Me gusta cuando te mojas así mi amor, estas tan caliente… se que solo yo logro eso- Dije muy cerca de sus labios los cuales ella volvió a capturar mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Dios, necesito sentirte dentro… - murmuro muy bajo pero perceptible para mi.

Comencé a acariciar la entrada que ya se encontraba por demás lubricada, mientras ella se abría paso entre mi ropa interior y comenzaba a tocarme también.

Sin dudar y sin avisar introduje dos dedos dentro de ella, los cuales fueron muy bien recibidos apretando con sus paredes.

-Aaaah…siii….- Comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma circular mientras mis dedos entraban y salían, Lea acariciaba frenéticamente mi clítoris lo cual me hacia que me excitase demasiado.

Ahora las dos movíamos nuestras caderas acoplándonos a un ritmo no tan rápido pero tampoco tan lento…

-Más, mas dentro p… por favor- dijo entre gemidos, lo estaba disfrutando, lo podía ver en su cara, sus gestos, comencé a depositar pequeños besos en su cara… cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta.

-Lea? Lea estas ahí? – La voz que interrumpía nuestro momento era la de Cory, Lea rápidamente me empujo pero yo rápidamente tape su boca con mi mano.

-Shhh… _**no hagas ruido**_- Dije en un susurro solo audible para ella.

Cory volvió a tocar la puerta -Quien esta allí dentro? – comenzó a tocar mas fuerte.

-S.. Soy yo… Dianna… estoy hablando por teléfono, no me molestes- Dije gritando con la voz un poco entre cortada debido a la excitación que traía, mientras mi cuerpo seguía pegado al de Lea.

-Dianna, has visto a Lea? – Automáticamente la morena se tenso.

-Yo que voy a saber… No eres tu el novio… tu debes de saber- Comente molesta.

Se escucharon unos pasos alejándose y ahora si Lea volvía a empujarme fuera de ella.

-Suéltame, no se te ocurra volver a tocarme- comenzó a acomodarse su ropa, temblando del miedo la excitación, que se yo.

-Hace rato no me decías lo mismo- Dije sonriéndole sensualmente – Hay no pensaras en salir tan rápido no? Seria muy obvio que estabas conmigo, saldré yo primero y después tu ok?-

-Como sea, pero hazlo ya que no quiero tenerte cerca-

- Vale…- Me coloque mi chaqueta, y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes pare a un lado de ella – Se que no lo amas como aun me amas a mi…. Tú me perteneces- Y sin mas saque mi celular e hice como si estuviera en una llamada para salir de la recamara. Aun sentía mis mejillas rojas, las piernas me temblaban por el placer que antes estaba teniendo al sentir sus dedos de Lea.

Todos me miraron confusos, en especial JGroff que al parecer fue el que se dio cuenta de mi estado.

-Si… vale…. Te llamo mañana y nos vemos como quedamos… Ok… un beso!- Corte mi falsa llamada ante la mirada de todos, me dirigí hacia la cocina y saque una cerveza de la nevera, lo demás ya habían vuelto a sus cosas menos Cory que me miraba fijamente al igual que JGroff.

No podía sostenerles la mirada, me delataría yo misma, así que comencé a buscar algo en mi teléfono.

Y poco tiempo después puede ver como Lea salía también, ya arreglada mientras Cory se le acercaba furioso.

-Donde estabas Lea?- dijo en un tono bajo pero duro.

-No me siento bien Cory, necesito regresar a casa- Dijo la morena mirando hacia el suelo.

-Vamos te llev…-

-No, me voy sola… necesito estar sola- Dijo Lea recogiendo sus cosas, mientras se despedía de todos. Antes de salir me dirigió una mirada, la cual correspondí… pero no supe interpretar.

Del otro lado sentí otra mirada, una mirada llena de odio, ya sabia de quien era así que no necesitaba mirar… Salí de la cocina dándole el último trago a mi cerveza y cruzándome con Cory el cual no se movió al ver que iba a pasar, yo tampoco le pedí permiso y mi hombro choco con parte de su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos pido disculpas, ambos sabíamos que todo estaba más que claro… El supo que Lea también había estado en ese cuarto.

-Nos vemos después chicos- También me despedí de todos con un solo gesto de mano a tan solo unos minutos que Lea, dándole la confirmación a Cory de lo que había pasado.

" _**Quédate así donde estábamos, no hagas ruido… Se que nos están mirando, nos están mirando"**_


	2. Im Driving

Buenas noches, aquí esta la segunda parte del minifict :) espero que le guste... Muchas gracias por sus Reviews espero no defraudals.

Me llego la idea de otro minifict con otra canción, todo depende de como le vaya a este...! Disfruten.

* * *

"_**The dark of the alley, the breaking of day… The head while, I`m driving… **__**I`m driving"**_

El aire fresco de la noche me pega de lleno en la cara al salir del edificio, a unos cuantos pasos se encuentra mis coche estacionado… Pero mis ojos buscan un Peugeot 308 CC negro el cual pasa delante de mí en segundos rechinando llanta.

Y ahí esta ella, puedo notar en su forma de manejar la furia que lleva consigo misma, así era ella cuando se encontraba manejando la única forma de liberarse de toda tensión era manejando de esa forma, esa forma que a veces me asustaba. Me detengo en medio y observo el coche como gira en la siguiente esquina, ese no es el camino que la lleva a casa.

Me dirijo a mi Mercedez Benz E350 cuando siento que alguien tira fuertemente de mi brazo…

-Que le hiciste a Lea?- Me miro con ojos furiosos – Te estoy hablando Dianna… no crees que ya has hecho suficiente?- Grito Cory

-Suéltame idiota- Me solté bruscamente de su agarre.

-Yo no le hice nada a Lea, en todo caso las dos nos hicimos… pero no creo que te gustaría saber que fue lo que paso… o más bien lo que estaba pasando.

Cory se quedo pasmado, tal vez no tuve que haberle dicho nada, pero en todo caso esto era una competencia y yo no iba a dejar que me quitara a la mujer que amo.

-Nunca te cansaras de hacerle daño? Deja que comience su vida de nuevo… no ves que solo tu le jodiste la vida – Dijo con algo de enojo y dolor al mismo tiempo.

-Lo se, se que la lastime pero las cosas no son como todos piensan, y créeme Cory –Lo mire fijamente a los ojos – Ella nunca te va a amar como me ama a mi… y ten por seguro que hare lo imposible para que me perdone.

Diciendo estas palabras me gire para poder caminar lo que me faltaba para llegar a mi coche, sabia que aun estaba parado observando lo que hacia, me dolía que hace apenas unos meses Cory era una de las personas que mas quería, un amigo incondicional… Pero dejo de serlo cuando comenzó una "relación" con Lea. No se porque Lea estaba con el, los dos parecían estar cómodos a la hora de besarse o tomarse de las manos, pude ver algunas fotos de ellos juntos en los Cabos y tal parece que los dos sufrían mas que disfrutar. Podría asegurar siquiera que no habían tenido sexo.

Subo a mi coche y decido alejarme de ahí, arranco y comienzo a conducir… por el espejo aun puedo ver como Cory sigue parado en medio de la calle. Se que le dolieron mis palabras, pero también se que esta seguro que Lea no me perdonara.

_**Estoy conduciendo, **_y los recuerdos vienen a mí la mayor parte de ellos borrosos, no recuerdo exactamente que fue lo que paso esa noche, solo recuerdo con exactitud que fue la noche que perdí al amor de mi vida.

_Flashback:_

_Esa noche Lea y yo habíamos tenido una pelea fuerte, debido a que teníamos que seguir ocultando nuestra relación ante la demás gente, yo ya estaba harta de que siempre fuera lo mismo, y cada día los productores nos alejaban mas, ya no hacíamos entrevistas juntas… de echo a mi casi no me invitaban a las entrevistas o a las sesiones de fotos. _

_Y era comprensible hasta cierto punto… mi paciencia llego a un limite y ese limite se rompió ese día… tiempo atrás veníamos teniendo discusiones no tan graves pero que dejábamos pasar, toda esa tensión se fue acumulando y acumulando hasta que esa pelea absurda detono todo._

_Ese día caminaba por los pasillos del set revisando mi twitter, cuando lei que FABERRRY había ganado una encuesta de mejor pareja del televisión, a mi en lo particular me dio mucha risa y sorpresa y no dude compartirla con ella._

_-Mira cariño- dije mostrándole el twitter – Hemos ganado una encuesta de mejor pareja de la televisión- Dije con mucho entusiasmo._

_-No lo puedo creer Di, de verdad los fans creen que Quinn y Rachel están enamoradas – me contesto también riendo por la situación_

_- Sabes que creo que pasa, que eres muy mala actuando Di, y se te nota en pantalla que estas enamorada de mi – Rio estrepitosamente ante tal comentario_

_-Anda, será eso? Pues si, creo que si, no puedo ocultarlo – La mire fijamente y le robe un fugaz beso._

_-Nos van a ver cariño, y ya sabes como es Ryan – Puso cara de frustración._

_-Lee y si les agradecemos a nuestros fans por haber ganado la encuesta? No se les mandamos un Tweet o ya se… UNA FOTO- dije con alegría._

_-Una foto? Y si eso nos trae problemas, ya sabes que tenemos prohibido levantar rumores – Dijo un poco preocupada._

_-No pasara nada Lea, solo será una muestra de agradecimiento, nada comprometedor._

_Nos tomamos la foto, junto varios accesorios más del día de san Valentín, no le vimos nada de malo, en verdad esa foto solo era para agradecer el apoyo._

_La subí al twitter y al parecer Lea le dio Retweet y así transcurrió el resto del día, grabando escena tras escena, ese día yo había salido antes que Lea, así que me dirigí a casa, ante todo el publico nosotras vivíamos en diferentes casas, pero no era verdad, compartíamos la misma casa, aunque de vez en cuando ella tenia que ir a la otra para que nadie sospechara nada. _

_Aun no era muy tarde, así que decidí complacerla con preparándole una cena, quería que las cosas fueran como antes, ya que últimamente nos veíamos envueltas en peleas y muchas cosas había cambiado._

_Sentí como abría la puerta, pero de inmediato escuche un portazo el cual me hizo brincar del susto, Lea parecía que había tenido un mal día, así que Salí de la cocina para preguntarle que era lo que pasaba:_

_-Lee, cariño, Que sucede?- La mire estaba caminando de un lado para otro_

_-Que que me pasa Dianna? – Me miraba enojada_

_-Pasa que tu maldita idea de subir una foto para los fans no fue tan buena- Me grito_

_-Cálmate, no me grites, explícame que es lo que esta pasando-_

_- Pues pasa que Ryan me cito en su oficina, furioso por la foto, sabes que esta pasando en las redes sociales- Saco su iphone – Míralo por ti misma, solo alimentaste mas los rumores_

_Pose mis ojos en su iphone y todo tipo de comentarios referentes a que ella y yo teníamos una relación ya no solo como Rachel y Quinn, sino como Dianna Agron y Lea Michele._

_-Vamos Lea, no te vas a enojar conmigo por esto- Lea mire pero ella seguía caminando de un lado a otro –No te enojes, de todos modos es verdad- Reí un poco para quitarle importancia al asunto._

_-Si, anda tu ríete, te vale un carajo… Y yo preocupándome como una idiota por ti- _

_-Por mi? A mi no me molesta que digan eso, de todos modos se que es verdad no podría enojarme-_

_-Si Dianna, Ryan me dijo que no quiere que sigas participando en la serie y que si seguimos con los rumores va a tener que sacarte- Dijo tratándose de calmar._

_-Que? No me jodas Lea… Crees que me importa? Si me quiere sacar que me saque, pero ya estoy harta de estar ocultando esto… Hagamos publica nuestra relación, no tiene de malo, tu misma lo viste nuestros fans nos apoyan._

_-ESTAS LOCA DIANNA! – Me grito con furia – Yo tampoco soy así, pero también estoy amenazada, es nuestro trabajo no podemos perderlo._

_-Entonces a ti te importa mas el trabajo, que estar bien conmigo?- Pregunte ofendida ante su actitud._

_-Sabes que te amo, pero si hacemos publico esto nos va a perjudicar, aunque tengamos el apoyo de los fans, no tendremos apoyo de los productores._

_-Vale Lea, pero que sepas que no estoy dispuesta a seguir aguantando esto, o estamos o no estamos- Dije ya harta de la situación._

_-Que quieres decir? – Me miro con los ojos abiertos._

_-Pues eso, o estamos juntas con todo lo que eso implica, o no estamos ya estoy HARTA DE FINGIR, HARTE DE ESCONDERME, HARTA DE TANTAS DISCUSIONES ABSURDAS… HARTA DE TODO ESTO.- Grite._

_-Y TAMBIEN HARTA DE LEA NO? – Me grito con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-Lea… Yo no dije eso – _

_-Deja ya lo entendí, pues si tan harta estas es mejor que me vaya de aquí- Como siempre Lea haciendo mas grandes los problemas, tomo una pequeña maleta y comenzó a meter todo lo necesario._

_-Espera Lea, hay que calmarnos… Así nunca vamos a llegar a ningún lado- Caminaba detrás de ella mientras iba de aquí a allá recogiendo sus cosas_

_-No Dianna, siempre estamos así… Cada día es lo mismo- Me miro a los ojos – Y sabes creo que yo también estoy harta de ti…-_

_Al escuchar esas palabras me quede helada, yo no quería un tiempo, no lo necesitaba yo sabia que lo que necesitaba era que esta situación dejase de ser tan absurda…. Quería ser libre, pero libre con ella… JUNTAS. Poder tomarnos de la mano, poder besarnos por las calles, poder escaparnos juntas de vacaciones sin ser cuestionadas, poder vivir juntas sin que nadie lo tome a mal, poder mencionarnos en twitter, poder tomarle fotos hasta el cansancio. _

_Cuando reaccione lo único que escuche fue otro portazo anunciando que ya se había retirado de casa. No podía creer que una foto fuese a causar tal cosa… Pero sin embargo veía venir que en cualquier momento las dos íbamos a explotar y que nos arrepentiríamos._

_Me senté en nuestra cama soltando unas lágrimas de rabia, frustración y tristeza, me dolía el saber que estábamos tan mal, cuando antes todo era alegría y amor_

_Estuve tentada a llamarla, pero no, no iba a ser yo quien la buscara últimamente yo cedía ante ella y esta no iba a ser la ocasión… Yo nunca le dije que estaba harta de ella mas sin embargo ella dijo si estar harta de mí. Algo que en verdad dolió muchísimo._

_Tome mi celular y marque el número de las persona que últimamente había sido mi confidente…_

_-Lex… Podrías venir a casa – Mi voz sonaba entrecortada._

_-Lady, que pasa? Pelea con Lea? – Pregunto preocupada_

_-Si, la pelea mas fuerte hasta ahorita y absurda…- Mis lagrimas volvían a caer._

_-Estoy en 10 minutos allí.- Colgamos nuestra pequeña conversación… Lexy era una de las bailarinas que participo junto con nosotros en el Glee Tour, la había conocido gracias a Hemo era una persona muy parecida a mi… Conocíamos los mismos grupos de música, teníamos la misma afición por las artes bizarras, además era un persona muy guapa y atractiva. Otra razón mas por la que peleaba con Lea, Lexy nunca le cayo bien, solo la sobrellevaba porque sabia que yo la consideraba mi amiga._

_Lexy era la que mas sabia acerca de los problemas que tenia con Lea, y nunca critico mis acciones o las de ella, siempre me supo dar un consejo para que la relación no se viera afectada._

_10 minutos después sonó el timbre de la casa, y sabia que era Lexy que había llegado y le abrí la puerta…_

_-Estas lista para una noche de platica y vodka? – Pregunto enseñándome la botella de Skyy Vodka._

_Le deje el paso libre para que entrara a la casa, minutos después estaba platicándole lo sucedido por la tarde con Lea, la botella cada minuto se estaba consumiendo… hasta que llego el momento que tanto ella como yo, estábamos demasiado ebrias… _

_Lo único que puedo recordar es que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Lexy estaba a lado de mi abrazándome sin decir nada… escuchaba que mi celular sonaba, pero no estaba en condiciones para ponerme de pie y tomarlo. En un movimiento que hice para levantarme mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y caí de nuevo en el sofá, causando la risa de Lexy quedando su rostro muy cerca del mío… Nos miramos fijamente pero a esas alturas mi mente ya no estaba en condiciones de pensar._

_Me lance a sus labios besándolos apasionadamente, y moviendo mis manos por todo su cuerpo… mientras ella no podía resistencia respondiéndome de la misma forma las caricias y los besos. _

_-Lea… No me abandones…- Susurre._

_Tiempo después todo era gritos y sollozos, y cuando comencé a abrir los ojos mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar, no entendía nada así que me gire para saber que era lo que pasaba, yo me encontraba acostada en la cama solo con ropa interior, mientras del otro lado de la cama Lexy estaba de pie tratándose de colocar sus Jeans, mientras solo en la parte de arriba traía sus sostén… y en la entrada de la recamara la imagen que rompió mi corazón, ahí se encontraba Lea, gritándonos y llorando._

_Me quise levantar de la cama, pero aun todo me daba vueltas, no entendía nada, mire a Lexy y solo me miraba con cara avergonzada._

_-Lea, n… no e… es lo que tu crees… quiero decir… no e… es lo que parece – Le decía Lexy con la voz temblorosa._

_-ERES UNA ZORRA! –Le grito Lea – Y tú – Me señalo – Eres una basura, eso era lo que querías no? Que me fuera para que por fin te pudieras revolcar con esta.- Dijo gritándome._

_-Lee, amor… cálmate no se que paso… no recuerdo nada, te lo juro. – Dije tratando de calmarla y tratándome de acercar a ella._

_Lexy termino de colocarse su playera e hizo ademan de salir de la habitación._

_-Dianna hablamos después, por favor, n… no… pa…- No término de decirme lo que tenía que decir cuando Lea le volteaba la cara de una cachetada._

_-Lárgate de aquí zorra… LARGATE- Dijo Lea mientras se volvía abalanzar sobre ella, mientras como pude la detuve de la cintura agarrándola fuertemente._

_-Lea cálmate…- Hizo lo que pudo para poder zafarse de mis brazos. –Por favor déjame explicarte – Dije aun sabiendo que Lea no me iba a dejar explicarme._

_-SUELTAME… NO VUELVAS A TOCARME EN TU VIDA, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HABLARME- Me dijo llorando con rabia mientras me empujaba. – ERES UNA BASURA… NUNCA CREI QUE FUERAS A HACERME ESTO Y YO COMO ESTUPIDA QUE VENIA A TRATAR DE ARREGLAR LO QUE HABIA PASADO EN LA TARDE.- Comenzó a golpearme en el pecho, mientras yo trataba de no caer, mientras mis ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas que amenazaba con salir de nuevo,_

_-Perdóname… no se que fue lo que paso – Dije en apenas un susurro con las lagrimas ya cayendo por mis mejillas._

_-VETE A LA MIERDA DIANNA! QUERIAS SER LIBRE, PUES AHÍ LO TIENES –Se quito el anillo que simbolizaba nuestro amor y me lo aventó. – DASELO A LA ZORRA DE LEXY YA ERES LIBRE PARA ESTAR CON ELLA._

_Y sin mas Salió de nuevo por la puerta… la diferencia a unas horas antes es que ahora si era para siempre._

_Fin del Flashback._

Y ahora sabia que era muy difícil, pero tenia que conseguir que me escuchara, en verdad no todo era como parecía, en cierto momento yo también me sentí la peor basura del mundo… Pero cuando supe lo que había sucedido esa noche me sentí mas tranquila, esa noche cuando bese a Lexy y la confundí con Lea, ella decidió parar… Sabia que yo estaba ebria y no quiso aprovecharse de la situación, me quede dormida y ella me llevo a la cama, me desvistió y yo seguía dormida… Ya era de madrugada y dado que Lexy también estaba ebria, decidió quedarse a dormir para al otro día temprano irse a su casa. No quería manejar en el estado que estaba… Así que para no dejarme sola se acostó del otro lado de la cama… y dormimos, solo eso.

Pero no pasó nada, solo fueron los besos que nos dimos pero nunca pasó a mayores, esos besos que también me hacían sentir culpable, pero era algo que no hice conscientemente estaba ebria y la confundí… Y Lea debía saber que esa era la verdad… No la verdad que ella misma creo en su mente.

Asi que ahora estoy estacionando mi auto a dos cuadras de su casa, aun no esta su coche estacionado así que me dispongo a esperarla…. Es ahora o nunca…

" _**La calle se obscurece, el día se termina… Y yo conduzco, conduzco "**_


	3. I'm Dying You're Dying

Que tal! Bueno aquí les dejo la 3era parte de este minifict, espero que les este gustando :) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Y en respuesta a uno, Si... si pueden patearle el trasero a Cory, creo que después de esta actualización, querrán matarlo... !

Disfruten y díganme que les pareció!

* * *

"_**The Soft lips are open, them knuckles are pale… It feels like you are dying, you are dying"**_

No se cuanto tiempo llevo esperándola, me mantengo con la mirada fija en su casa mientras la música sigue sonando, planeo una y otra vez por donde comenzar a hablar… Y si no me deja pasar? Me quedare afuera hasta que me abra… y si me abre como comienzo a decirle todo?

Me comienza a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar, y dejo que el destino sea el que decida, el solamente sabrá como se darán las cosas… Minutos después veo como un coche se acerca y si… es el Peugeot que estaba esperando.

Se estaciona en la casa, y su conductora se queda unos minutos dentro de el, tiempo después sale y con la cabeza gacha comienza a caminar hacia la entrada. Prefiero esperar que este dentro de la casa, no quiero hacer un escándalo en la vía pública.

Y ahora si llego el momento, estoy nerviosa como nunca antes lo he estado en la vida… Como es posible que una pequeña persona me pueda intimidar de esa forma… Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro porque es verdad, siempre me tuvo a sus pies.

Llego a la entrada de su casa, me sudan las manos pero tengo que ser valiente toco el timbre y espero… escucho como unos pasos se acercan…

-Te dije que quería estar sola Co…- Levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la mía – Vete de aquí Dianna…- Hace ademan de cerrar la puerta, pero se lo impido poniendo un pie y la mitad de mi cuerpo entre la puerta.

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches, o hablamos como civilizadas o hare que me escuches- La miraba segura, no iba a demostrarle mi flaqueza ante ella.

-Vete por favor- Volvió a empujar la puerta, pero tomo fuerza y aviento mi cuerpo para que la puerta se abra y me pueda meter a la casa. Y lo logro estoy dentro, rápidamente cierro la puerta y me coloco de espalda a ella para que Lea no pueda irse o sacarme.

-Pero quien te crees Dianna? Vete de mi casa, entiende que no quiero verte – Dio dos pasos hacia atrás evitando todo contacto conmigo mientras comenzaba a notar su furia que iba creciendo.

- No Lea, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esa noche y necesitamos hablar- dije calmada no quería que las cosas se salieran de quicio.

-TU Y YO YA NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR – Grito

-Primero cálmate, no vine aquí a que me grites… Quiero hablar en paz –

-Ja! – Rio irónicamente – Me vienes a decir como me tengo que comportar en MI CASA? – Enfatizo sus últimas palabras.

-No, te vengo a decir que si te estoy respetando y hablando bien quiero que tu también lo hagas – Mi paciencia me sorprendía, en otro momento también le hubiera gritado y todo otra vez se hubiera ido a la mierda, hubiera perdido la única oportunidad de hablar con ella, porque estoy segura que esta será la única vez que podre decirle todo.

Lea me lanzo una mirada furiosa y me dio la espalda, se adentro en la cocina y no dude en seguirla, inconscientemente ella misma me dejo libre el camino para permanecer en su casa y poder hablar. La mire estaba de espaldas a la puerta bebiendo un vaso de agua, mientras movía sus pies nerviosamente… y eso solo era un signo de enfado mezclado con nerviosismo.

-Lee, quiero explicarte todo… las cosas no fueron como tu crees… - dejo el vaso en la encimera y coloco ahí sus dos manos apoyándose.

-Deja de llamarme Lee – Dijo con rabia, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral… Yo la llamaba Lee de cariño, al igual que ella de llamaba Di, el que no quisiera que le dijera era un punto en mi contra, porque por mas que estuviera enojada nunca le molesto que la llamara así, pero esta vez era diferente.

-Perdón, Lea…- Dirigí mi mirada hacia el suelo, mientras escuchaba que Lea soltaba un suspiro a modo de frustración y salía de la cocina pasando por mi lados… y sentí su perfume adentrándose a mi cuerpo, ese mismo perfume que hace apenas unas horas me había vuelto loca.

- Empieza a hablar antes de que me arrepienta…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome fijamente, definitivamente esa mirada me intimidaba.

-B… Bien, v… veras…- Mis palabras salían con dificultad jugaba con mis manos mientras las miraba.

-MIRAME A LOS OJOS –El grito de Lea me hizo sobresaltar, aspire fuertemente aire y la mire a los ojos.

-Ok, esta bien… Mira Lea, esa noche no todo fue como tu piensas, se que nos encontraste de una forma demasiado comprometedora, pero no paso absolutamente nada- Bufo y volteo su mirada a otro lado, para después volver a depositarla sobre mis ojos, indicándome que siguiera.

- Esa noche yo llame a Lexy para hablar sobre lo que había pasado en la tarde contigo – me interrumpe

-Hablar? Con esa zorra? – Dijo riendo irónicamente

-Si, HABLAR CON LEXY… llego con una botella de vodka y mientras yo le contaba nos la tomamos, yo en verdad estaba muy dolida de que me hallas dicho que estabas harta de mi – Volví a mirar el suelo.

- Tú fuiste la primera en decir que estabas harta de mí…-

-Te equivocas Lea, yo no dije que estaba harta de ti, dije que estaba harta de la SITUACION, osea el tener que escondernos y no poder salir juntas.

- Y bueno tomamos de mas, y escuche que mi celular sonaba y sonaba, pero al intentar levantarme caí de la borrachera que ya traía encima…- Tome aire tenia que decirle todo sin omitir detalles para que me creyera, pero no sabia si lo que estaba por decirle lo iba a tomar tranquilamente.

-Cuando caí de nuevo en el sillón, caí muy cerca de Lexy… y… y l… la bese…- Pude ver como se tenso todo su cuerpo y sus puños se cerraron con furia mientras apretaba fuertemente.

-Aja… sigue- Dijo después de que guarde silencio unos segundos.

-Yo la bese y ella me correspondió… yo tenia mucho alcohol en mi cuerpo… no sabia lo que hacia, recuerdo haber dicho _**"**__**Lea… No me abandones…" **_y después de eso solo recuerdo gritos y que te volviste a ir.

En vez de que su furia se calmara como lo que le acababa de decir, incremento más y yo no sabia por que.

-Después de eso… Lexy me busco, yo no quería hablar con ella, pero encontró la manera de hacerlo, y me dijo que esa noche no había pasado nada, que después de que yo te mencione a ti, se dio cuenta que estaba ebria y la estaba confundiendo contigo y no quiso aprovecharse de la situación, me desvistió y me acostó en la cama… Y si la encontraste a ella también ahí fue porque decidió quedarse a dormir para no dejarme sola además de que ya era tarde y no quería manejar estando ebria…- Lea seguía con su mirada llena de furia y sus manos apretadas en un puño, tal parece que decirle la verdad hacia que su enojo creciera mas.

-Y… y … B-bueno no paso nada de lo que tu crees… si acepto que la bese pero no estaba en condiciones…- Dije esperando obtener una respuesta por parte de ella.

-Sabes que es lo que pienso al respecto Dianna?...- Pregunto mientras se iba acercando a mi de una manera amenazadora, e instintivamente yo di unos pasos hacia atrás. Y moví la cabeza en forma de negación dándole a entender que no sabia de que hablaba.

-Pues pienso que eres una mentirosa… - Dijo mientras me empujaba y yo trataba de mantener el equilibrio – Se que te veías con Lexy desde antes de eso, se que se veían tras bambalinas cuando estábamos de gira… Me estuviste viendo la cara de estúpida todo ese tiempo… -Seguía empujándome con fuerza y sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-No es verdad Lea… q… quien… te dijo eso –Trataba de calmarme sabia que eso era una vil mentira, entre Lexy y yo solo hubo una amistad nada mas.

- Me lo dijo la persona que sobornaste para que no dijera nada, esa persona a la que le contabas tus encuentros, a la que le confesaste que yo solo era un pasatiempo… CORY ME ABRIO LOS OJOS, CORY CONTO TODA LA VERDAD – Grito con fuerza, mientras yo sentía como si me hubieran aventado un balde con agua helada. Quede estática ante esa confesión, automáticamente pasaron mis momentos con Cory, el que yo pensaba que era mi amigo… Como pudo haberme echo eso… Como pudo haber mentido de esa forma… No sabia porque lo hacia, aunque una idea tenia… Lo había echo para quedarse con Lea, recordé muchos momentos en los que no se le despegaba a Lea pero yo no veía nada malo en eso, porque era mi amigo y no creía que seria capaz de hacerme algo así.

-Que?... C…Cory, E…Eso no es verdad Lea - Mis lagrimas ya caían sin control, ahora como la convencía que eso no era verdad? Me sentía decepcionada, dolida…

-Claro que lo es, claro que es verdad Dianna… por eso estoy con el, porque el es mucho mejor que tu…- Pronuncio esas palabras con rabia y a mi me calaron muy dentro.

-CALLATE, ESO TAMPOCO ES VERDAD…CORY ES UN IDIOTA, EL TE MINTIO…SOLO LO HIZO PARA QUEDARSE CONTIGO- Le grite desesperada, tena que hacerle creer que Cory le había mentido.

-AQUÍ LA UNICA QUE MINTIO FUISTE TU… -Grito mientras me volvía a empujar y esta vez quede pegada a la pared…- TE ODIO, TE ODIO – Pronunciaba mientras golpeaba mi pecho con sus puños, se estaba descargando de todo el dolor que traía… y a mi no me dolían los golpes, me dolían sus palabras, me dolía que no creyera en mi, me dolía que "mi mejor amigo" me echo mierda para quedarse con el amor de mi vida.

-ERES UNA BASURA, NUNCA CREIA QUE ME HICIERAS ESTO…- Seguía gritando, y golpeando mi pecho, no con toda la intensidad de antes, yo seguía sin decir nada llorando en silencio mientras veía su comportamiento… Lloraba porque no sabia en que momento nos habíamos convertido en esto, cuando meses atrás no eran golpes, eran caricias, cuando no eran gritos, sino susurros , cuando no eran respiraciones agitadas, sino suspiros… cuando no eran palabras llenas de odio… sino eran palabras llenas de amor, y todo por una puta mentira, una mentira que para ella era su verdad.

Seguía en la misma situación de antes, ahora era imposible que me creyera… seguía golpeando débilmente mientras su llanto se hacia mas y mas pronunciado, me dolía todo eso, su dolor era también mío… ahora si todo se había jodido…

-Te odio Dianna... Ojala estuvieras muerta…- Dijo pronunciando esas palabras en su susurro demasiado perceptible para mi y ahí fue donde se rompió lo poco que quedaba en mi corazón.

La tome con fuerza de las muñecas mientras aun tenía sus manos cerradas en un puño, caminando hacia ella, mientras que ella instintivamente daba paso hacia atrás, y la mire fijamente dolida, sabia lo que mi mirada estaba transmitiendo con solo ver la cara de Lea, por primera vez vi miedo en sus ojos… trato de zafarse de mis manos, pero yo al contrario ejercía mas presión sobre ellas… no sabia lo que me pasaba la furia se apodero de mi y solo trataba de hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que me estaba quemando el alma.

-S.. su… Suéltame Dianna… - Pronuncio titubeando y moviendo sus manos… mientras yo no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, mi respiración estaba agitada, mis ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas que salían sin control, mientras todas mis fuerzas las gastaba apretando las muñecas de Lea.

-Suéltame… me estas lastimando –Dijo Lea también llorando

- Y TU ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO A MI – Le grite con furia, he de decir que nunca me había encontrado en ese estado, pero el saber que ella deseaba que estuviera muerta fue un golpe muy duro… Yo por más que estuviera decepcionada de ella, no le desearía la muerte… simplemente porque la amo.

Comenzó a temblar, podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo lleno de miedo… ella también se había dado cuenta de que las palabras que dijo eran las que me tenían en ese estado…

-ASI QUE PREFIERES QUE ESTE MUERTA NO? – Seguía tomándola por las manos, mientras me acercaba mas a su rostro – PUES SI, **ESTOY MURIENDO** Y _**TU TAMBIEN ESTAS MURIENDO**_ – Le grite por fin mientras nuestros rostros quedaban a solo centímetros de distancia.

Nos miramos fijamente y ambas podíamos ver lo que sentíamos con solo mirarnos… Y observe su rostro, si era la ultima vez que la tendría así quería guardarme cada centímetro de su cara…

Sus _**suaves labios estaban abiertos **_y respiraba agitadamente, podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi rostro, sus ojos que habían perdido aquel brillo que me enamoraba, sus mejillas rosadas, su nariz que al contrario de ella a mi me encantaba… de pronto mi cordura regreso a mi cuerpo… la estaba lastimando había una mueca de dolor en su cara, dirigí la mirada hacia sus manos, las que aun tenia cerradas en un puño mientras sus _**nudillos permanecían pálidos**_.

Regrese la mirada a sus ojos que ahora me miraban suplicantes, y la solté rápidamente asustada por como me había puesto….

-L…Lea… p... pe…perdóname – Cerré los ojos, me gire dispuesta a salir, pero me tomo por el brazo y me volteo rápidamente para volver a quedar cerca de ella, cerca de su cuerpo… todo paso rápidamente, puedo asegurar que esa decisión que tomo lo hizo sin pesar… Sentí sus labios estampándose contra los míos, mientras comenzaba a besarme furiosamente.

Como pude la aparte de mi, no quería que después se arrepintiera… pero cuando la separe la mire a los ojos tratando de buscar una pisca de arrepentimiento, pero al contrario de eso volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad… al sentir su lengua rozando la mía… ya era tarde… yo también había perdido la cordura…

"_**Los suaves labios están abiertos, los nudillos están pálidos… Se siente como si estuvieras muriendo… estuvieras muriendo "**_


	4. And you, your sex is on fire

Feliz día de las Madres, mamis, mamacitas, madresitas... etc, etc...!

Me preguntan donde localizarme... bueeeh aquí les dejo mis redes sociales

Tumblr... Mylastnameisfreak

Twitter... Indiexmonse

Ask... http:/ /Mylastnameisfreak

Gracias por sus comentarios :) Mañana la ultima parte !

* * *

"_**You, your SEX is ON FIRE, consumed with what's to transpire … It`s not forever, It`s just tonight… Oh, it`s still the greatest… the greatest" **_

Abrace su pequeño cuerpo con ambas manos, y el beso seguía… aun podía sentir como nuestras lagrimas se mezclaban, tenia las piernas y las manos temblando y Lea se encontraba de la misma forma. Su lengua acariciaba la mía, hermosa sensación que provocaba millones de de sentimientos en mi… Por un lado la emoción de saber que aun me amaba igual que yo, que aquello que me había dicho minutos antes solo eran palabras llenas de rabia y dolor, y por otro lado sentía miedo, miedo de que al terminar todo esto que estaba sucediendo no sabría que iba a pasar.

Tome su rostro con ambas manos y trataba de bajar la intensidad del beso estaba entre la espada y la pared,… disfrutar del momento y recibir el duro golpe después, o recibir el golpe de una vez y preguntarme que hubiera pasado si no hubiera detenido el beso.

Cuando nos separamos, solo pude depositar pequeños besos en su rostro mientras ella seguía con la respiración agitada, cuando por fin mire sus ojos e iba a hablar cuando ella se adelanto…

-N…No digas nada… -Me miro con sus ojos de nuevo llenándose de agua, y me volvió a besar… Tomo una de mis manos y camino hacia las escaleras.

La detuve al pie de estas y la pegue a la pared, si nos íbamos a arrepentir después que mejor que disfrutar el momento… La tome por la cintura y comencé a besarla con intensidad, a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera, mis manos subían y bajaban por su espalda… mientras ella subía una pierna en el primer escalón dejando la otra en el piso, para que así pudiera entrar bien entre sus piernas… Baje mis manos y comencé a acariciar sus piernas tan suaves como siempre y descubiertas gracias a que aun traía su vestido strapples… Subió sus manos hacia mi pecho y comenzó a deslizar el zipper de mi chaqueta en ningún momento dejábamos de besarnos, solo nos despegábamos para respirar el aire necesario y como imanes volvían a unirse, ya había llegado a lo ultimo del zipper, con fuerza tiro hacia atrás de ella… Por lo que tuve que sepárame un poco para que pudiera quitarla por completo, dejándola tirada en el piso… Mi excitación era inminente, volví a adentrar mi cuerpo entre sus piernas mientras mis manos llegaron a su trasero el cual no dude en acariciarlo cuando Lea al sentir mis manos en esa zona dejo escapar un gemido entre mis labios.

Lea se separado de mi rápidamente, y el miedo se apodero de mi, pensé que ya había caído en razón y me correría de su casa, pero no… estaba equivocada… Tomo de nuevo mi mano para esta vez seguir subiendo las escaleras íbamos a mitad de camino cuando ahora los roles se invertían ahora era ella la que me pegaba a la pared y atacaba esta vez a mi cuello y no mis labios… Yo hice lo mismo que ella situé una de mis piernas en el escalón de arriba y el otro en el escalo de abajo, pero Lea no se situó entre mis piernas, fue directa y se puso entre una de mis piernas comenzando a rozar su centro en mi rodilla, al mismo tiempo que su rodilla rozaba mi centro… Debido al vestido y la fina ropa interior que vestía pude sentir su humedad aunque yo trajese mi Jean… La manera de moverse era lenta y sensual no dude en bajar mis labios hacia su cuello, haciendo que involuntariamente soltara gemidos de placer.

Retire mis manos de su trasero y subí lentamente por su estomago llegando a sus pechos que aun estaban dentro de su ropa, comencé a acarícialos por fuera apretándolos suavemente y moviéndolos de manera circular, mientras Lea echaba su cabeza hacia atrás así que ataque nuevamente su cuello.

-Ahhh… - Gimió mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, deje una pequeña mordida en su cuello mientras iba bajando para poder besar lo que tenia descubierto de su pecho, sus dedos tiraban suavemente de mi cabello para volver a unir nuestros labios. Me separe de ella y la tome de la mano.

-Vayamos a la habitación – No puso resistencia, camino detrás de mi, al entrar cerré la puerta y la conduje hacia la cama… se sentó en el borde de esta mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia atrás para quedar completamente acostada… Subió un poco mas su cuerpo dándome espacio para poder acostarme sobre ella… inmediatamente abrió un poco sus piernas para poder colocarme entre ellas.

La volví a besar pero esta ves suave, mas lento, queriéndole dejar todo lo que sentía por ella mediante mis besos… Si iba a ser la ultima vez que la tendría así, al menos quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, quería que no le quedaran dudas que para mi no fue un pasatiempo… y que no le mentí.

Poco a poco ella consiguió que los besos volvieran a ser apasionados a agitados, sentí su mano rozar mi espalda por debajo de la playera que traía, la que poco a poco fue alzando hasta retirarla de mi cuerpo, pude sentir sus manos temblorosas y frías rozando mi piel, lo cual hizo que se me erizara al contacto hasta que decidió posar sus manos sobre el broche de mi sostén, el cual después de jugar un poco desabrocho, dejando que este cayese sobre mis brazos, hizo que retirara hacia atrás, para poder quedar sentada en la cama mientras yo estaba sentada sobre sus piernas… dirigió sus manos hacia mi abdomen el cual comenzó a tocar con leves caricias… mi respiración estaba acelerada al igual que mi corazón aun no podía creer que minutos antes estábamos gritando dramáticamente y ahora estábamos en esta deliciosa situación, sus manos llegaron hasta mis pechos, los cuales ya se encontraban duros y mis pezones erectos, comenzó a masajearlos mientras besaba la parte de debajo de ellos… Hasta que por fin comenzó a lamer uno de mis senos por la piel, alrededor del pezón… su movimiento era suave y delicado, la humedad de su boca me estaba matando quería sentir mas de ella.

Pero no era mi momento, no aun… yo era la que tenia que procurarla a ella… así que me quite de entre sus piernas, dejándola confusa mirándome con el ceño fruncido…

-Ponte de espaldas – Me miro interrogante pero accedió se acostó de espaldas mientras ahora me sentaba sobre su trasero.

Retire el cabello que permanecía en su espalda, me incline y comencé a depositar besos cortos sobre su cuello, capture su lóbulo entre mis dientes lo cual hizo que gimiera sonoramente, baje mis labios sobre su espalda descubierta tratando de encontrar el zipper de esa prenda que tanto me estorbaba, por fin lo encontré y sutilmente fui bajándolo hasta llegar al final… Deslice la prenda por su cuerpo haciéndola que quedara solamente en su fina y excitante ropa interior.

Hizo ademan de voltearse pero no se lo permití, me incline de nuevo depositando besos en aquellas partes de piel que aun no besaba, si cadera, su espina dorsal… llegue al broche de su sostén y no dude en retirarlo haciendo que ella misma lo retirara debajo de ella y lo aventara a alguna parte de la habitación. Seguí besando furtivamente parte de su espalda, y ahora si era momento de que volteara.

Suavemente la gire para que quedáramos de frente… y nos miramos, llenas de deseo, mis labios automáticamente se dirigieron a sus pechos que ante aquel contacto hizo que su espalda se arqueara y gimiera.

-Dioooss… - cerro los ojos y sus manos que estaban a un costado de su cuerpo aferrándose al edredón, mientras que subía una mano a mi cabeza para que no dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pasaba mi lengua por la punta de uno de sus pezones, para que luego fueran mis dientes los que jugaran con el, lo mordía, chupaba y succionaba tal y como a ella le gustaba, era su momento y tenia que hacerla disfrutar.

Mis labios abandonaros sus pechos para seguir bajando por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su vientre en el cual deposite pequeños pero húmedos besos... Y ahora llegaba la hora de quitarle la ultima prenda que aun tenia… si fina braga que le hacia juego con su vestido, comencé a deslizarla sobre sus piernas haciéndome hacia atrás para poder retirarla completamente… Me que unos minutos observando el hermoso panorama… Lea Michele desnuda ante mí, dispuesta a entregarse aun después de lo que había pasado.

Comencé a besar la parte interior de sus muslos, y ya sentía el aroma que despedía su centro, ese olor que amaba más que cualquier perfume… el olor a ella era lo que siempre me había vuelto loca. Comencé a besar mas arriba de sus muslos pero sin llegar a tocar su centro, debía ser ella quien me pidiese seguir, coloque mis manos debajo de su trasero alzando mas su cadera, seguía besando muy cerca de su centro hasta que no aguanto mas.

-H…hazlo…- pronuncio mientras elevaba mas su cadera pidiendo contacto – quiero sentirte- Alcé mi mirada y puse ver sus ojos suplicantes, llenos de lujuria y pasión.

Y decidí no hacerla esperar más… Pase mi lengua recorriendo todo su sexo mientras ella soltaba un sonoro gemido.

-Quiero escucharte, por favor no calles – Le dije también llena de deseo si algo me hacia excitarme demasiado era escuchar a Lea gemir mientras hacíamos el amor.

-Entonces no pares… - Susurro mientras que ya permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.

Acomode sus piernas sobre mis hombros para mayor comodidad de ambas, mientras mi legua seguía acariciando de abajo hacia arriba… me detuve unos minutos en su clítoris, mordiéndolo y succionándolo mientras que Lea lentamente movía sus caderas, uno de mis dedos comenzó a acariciar su entrada, mientras ella colocaba una mano sobre mi cabeza impidiéndome parar.

Seguí haciendo mi trabajo sobre su clítoris, saboreándola, saboreando su jugo que no paraba de salir.

-Aaaah… dios Di… sigue no pares… - Pronunciaba involuntariamente entre gemidos, mi centro estaba demasiado mojado yo también necesitaba liberarme de la excitación. Tenia que hacerla terminar, además de que sabia que esto no terminaría aquí… rápidamente introduje dos de mis dedos dentro de ella moviéndolos circularmente, ella soltó un pequeño grito ante tal sorpresa, mi boca aun seguía estimulándola en la otra parte… Subí mi miraba para ver si estaba disfrutando y no estaba equivocada, una mano en mi cabeza, la otra masajeando uno de sus senos y mordiéndose el labio inferior eran indicaciones que todo estaba bien… Comencé a mover mis dedos frenéticamente dentro de ella, curveándolos tratando de que pegaran en su punto G para hacer más placentero el orgasmo que no tardaba en llegar.

-Maaaas… maaas….asiii mmmm – Sus paredes comenzaban a tensarse, estaba apunto de explotar así que puse mas empeño, succione su clítoris mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, hasta que sentí su cuerpo temblar, dejando pequeñas convulsiones y en ves de parar seguí mas rápido haciendo mas intenso su placer hasta que sentí su cuerpo relajarse. Retire mis dedos dentro de ella, y comencé a limpiar con mi lengua sus jugos, sabia deliciosamente otro de mis sabores preferidos.

Subí mi mirada hacia ella, que aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, mientras el sudor se hacia presente en su cuerpo y su cara… su cabello alborotado la hacia hacer mas sexy… subí de nuevo a sus labios no dejando que se recuperara del todo, ahora si me tocaba a mi liberarme.

La bese pasionalmente mientras mis manos acariciaban su rostros, deje escapar una risa al sentir sus manos posándose en mi trasero, delicadamente hizo que ahora fuera yo la que quedara acostada en el colchón mientras ella quedaba de lado, atrapo uno de mis pezones con sus labios succionándolo deliciosamente, a estas alturas no iba a ser nada difícil que terminara, su otra mano masajeaba circularmente mi otro seno… y sus labios regresaron a los míos, alternándose entre ellos y mi cuello el cual mordía suavemente haciendo que me excitara mas… Su mano bajo hasta mi jean el cual comenzó a desabrochar, se separo de mi un poco para poder quitármelo con todo y las bragas, así sin mas sin preliminares.

Regreso a la misma posición robándome de nuevo otro beso mientras mordía mi labio inferior haciendo que soltara un gemido más sonoro que antes

-Yo también quiero escucharte gemir – Dijo con su voz ronca debido a la excitación.

-N…no me hagas esperar mas…- Dije suplicándole que me tocara, bajo su mano hasta mi sexo acariciando con un dedo toda mi parte intima.

-Dioos, me excita que estés tan mojada – Dijo volviendo a capturar mis labios… mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda al sentir su dedo recorriendo mi sexo.

Comenzo acariciar frenéticamente mi clítoris, haciendo que me retorciera de placer soltando gemidos entre sus labios… una de mis manos se aferraba a su cabeza para que no se separara de mis labios, sentía que iba a llegar muy pronto… Lea lo noto, y rápidamente introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, haciendo que yo mordiera su labio interior causándole un poco de dolor que más que dolerle le excito.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar ante de ella, convulsionándome de una manera agresiva… uno de los mejores orgasmos que haya podido tener en la vida… Retiro mis dedos de mi mientras se separaba de mi para mirarme fijamente llevándose sus dedos a sus labios para que después con su lengua los limpiara sensualmente.

Se recostó al lado mío mientras yo me recuperaba, no deje pasar mucho tiempo, cuando de nuevo me situé sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella me miraba interrogante.

-Q… Que ha…- No deje que terminara cuando mis labios ya estaban sobre los suyos, busque su lengua la cual encontré rápidamente, la tome entre mis dientes para acariciarla con mi lengua y chuparla, con mis propias piernas abrí un poco las de Lea, dejando que sus sexo y mi sexo rozaran, sintiendo el calor que cada uno emitía. Coloque mis manos a lado de su cabeza para que no cayera todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre ella, y comencé a mover lentamente mi cadera haciendo que la fricción de su sexo contra el mío nos diera placer a ambas… puede notar que le gusto la idea cuando cerro sus ojos y comenzó de nuevo a morderse su labio inferior, automáticamente llevo sus manos a mi trasero haciendo que se moviera a la velocidad que ella imponía… cada vez la intensidad de nuestros movimientos era mas rápida, haciendo que ambas gimiésemos sonoramente y el clímax de las dos estaba por llegar…

- Mírame… Lea mírame – Susurraba con mi voz ronca, Lea permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mientras yo buscaba que me mirara… y así lo hizo, abrió sus ojos y deposito su mirada sobre mi. – Dime que me amas… si esta es la ultima vez que estaré contigo, al menos quiero escucharlo por ultima vez – Dije con mi voz entre cortada ante lo que estaba diciendo, sabia que esto terminaría cuando el siguiente orgasmo llegara.

Me miro fijamente, mientras seguíamos moviéndonos _**– Solo por esta n… noche… T… Te amo Dianna**_- y no necesite mas, incremente mis movimientos, para que segundos después ambas explotáramos en un increíble orgasmo, que no sabia si era por la situación o por alguna otra cosa, pero había sido muy intenso.

Me tumbe a su lado mientras ella se encogía y me daba la espalda, la abrace por la cintura pegando mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo, mientras sentía que después de su respiración agitada comenzaba a soltar unos sollozos… me apreté mas a ella dejando que mis ojos también soltaran unas lagrimas silenciosas. Deposite un beso en su hombro y quedamos dormidas por unas horas….

Alrededor de dos horas desperté, nuestros cuerpos aun seguían pegados, lentamente fui alejándome de ella, era momento de irme… ya no había mas que hablar, sabia que no me iba a creer, seguiría ella con el estúpido y mentiroso de Cory y yo tendría que aguantarme el verla con el.

Tome mi ropa y comencé a vestirme en silencio… escuchaba su respiración era tranquila, regrese a la cama y me arrodille a su lados, quite un mechón que caía sobre su rostro y deposite un suave beso en su labios…

-Yo no solo te ame esta noche, yo te amare por siempre… Te amo Lee- Susurre cerca de sus labios y me retire cuando mis lagrimas de nuevo amenazaban con salir.

Baje las escaleras encontrándome con mi chaqueta, y recordé que allí traía algo que era para ella… algo que iba a darle…

Tome la chaqueta del suelo y busque aquel objeto rogando que entre la acción no se hubiera caído, y no allí se encontraba… Lo saque lo mire esperanzada, era mi ultima carta que me iba a jugar aunque sabia que era muy probable que no sirviera de nada.

Tome un papel y un bolígrafo, y me dispuse a plasmar lo que pensaba en el… minutos después lo deje en la encimera de la cocina junto con ese objeto que me unía con Lea… Nuestro anillo que significaba nuestro amor… lo deje junto al papel. Y acaricie el mismo anillo que yo portaba en mi mano derecha, ese mismo que jure no quitarme jamás.

Y sin mas salí de la casa, ahora lo que pasara entre Lea y yo ya era cosa del destino… un destino que no sabia si iba a estar de mi lado o no.

"_**Tú, tu sexo es ardiente, consumida con lo que transpiraste… No es para siempre, es solo esta noche, oh seguirnos siendo las mejores, las mejores "**_


	5. Give me a chance

Aquí tienen la ultima parte :( ! La historia terminaba en el capitulo anterior, pero soy tan ACHELE que quise darle un final feliz jajaja... Bueno creo que este es el final que todas queremos para achele, pero bueno soñar no cuesta nada. Espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y si tengo en mente otro minifict... tal vez cuando lo termine me aventare por fic mas largo... Les aviso la mayoria de las historias que pienso hacer serian ACHELE, una que otra FABERRY pero bueno ya lo verán después.

Díganme que les pareció... Disfruten :)

* * *

"_**El no despertar a lado tuyo después de hacer el amor es una de las cosas que jamás me perdonare, pero no tenia nada mas que hacer aquí… Tal vez esta acción haga que me odies más de lo que ya lo haces, pero simplemente no me iba a quedar para que después me rechazaras y me gritaras lo mucho que estabas arrepentida de lo que paso. Así que prefiero quedarme solo con lo que paso durante y no lo que pudo haber pasado después.**_

_**Me despido de ti mediante esta nota porque no tengo el valor de despedirme mirándote a la cara para mi es dolorosa esa situación, pero se que no me perdonaras.**_

_**Sabes a veces las personas te muestran una cara, para después cuando voltees te den una puñalada por la espalda… así me siento yo ahora mismo… podría jurarte con mi vida que lo que te dijeron no es verdad, nunca te haría algo así, me duele el que te hayan llenado la cabeza de mentiras, pero lo que mas me duele es que lo hayas creído… Tú me conoces mejor de lo que yo misma me conozco y se que ahorita estas dolida y furiosa, pero en el fondo sabes que nunca te lastimaría.**_

_**Solo espero que abras los ojos, y mires bien a tu alrededor, poco a poco te darás cuenta quien fue el mentiroso y el que jugo sucio… yo no voy a echarle mierda a Cory simplemente porque no soy ese tipo de persona, todo llegara a su tiempo… No volveré a buscarte, no volveré a llamarte, no volveré a dirigirte siquiera la mirada a menos que nuestro trabajo lo requiera, así como tú necesitas rehacer tu vida yo también lo necesito, no creas que el dolor solamente es tuyo.**_

_**Se feliz con Cory si es que así lo quieres, de mi parte te deseo lo mejor sin rencores, prefiero quedarme con los bellos momentos que me regalaste y agradecida porque me diste la oportunidad de hacerte feliz… y por entregarte a mi de la manera que lo hiciste esta noche, para mi no fue sexo… para mi fue la oportunidad de imprimir con cada beso el amor que siento por ti.**_

_**Y bueno… hasta aquí termino nuestro viaje juntas, fue una lastima que por mentiras no terminaremos de recorrer aquel camino que tanto soñábamos… no dudes nunca que Te amo, estés con quien estés, o yo este con quien este… SIEMPRE LO HARE.**_

_**PD: El anillo es TUYO, sabes lo que significa… si a mi ya no me vas a permitir estar en tu vida, al menos deja que algo mío permanezca contigo."**_

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde aquella noche, desde que deje mi ultima esperanza en esa nota, pensé que diciéndole que no la buscaría iba a venir a buscarme tratando de arreglar las cosas, pero estaba equivocada no había pasado nada de lo que yo había pensado.

Lea y no no teníamos comunicación de ningún tipo, solamente hablábamos lo necesario a la hora de trabajar y de ahí no volvíamos a dirigirnos ni siquiera la mirada, ella aun seguía con Cory o al menos eso yo sabia… Sin embargo no veía alguna muestra de cariño ni nada, veía fotos de ellos donde ella realmente se veía incomoda mientras el la ignoraba.

Después de mi depresión que tuve al ver que Lea no se intereso en la nota y que ni siquiera llevaba puesto el anillo tome una decisión demasiado importante en mi vida…

Iba a dejar Glee, no iba a firmar la 4 temporada; ya estaba harta de cómo llevaban la trama de mi personaje, había capítulos en los que salía al menos dos minutos, no me llamaban para las entrevistas, para los eventos públicos, y si lo hacían tenia que ir yo sola… estaba tan cansada ya de esa situación, me encantaba estar en la serie realmente lo disfrutaba pero cuando todo iba bien… últimamente tenia que sacar fuerzas de debajo de las piedras para poder presentarme cada mañana… además de que la situación con Lea y Cory era tensa… Con él tampoco volví a hablar, nuestros compañeros se dieron cuenta de la tensión pero ninguno de los tres comento algo… Yo no iba a decirles lo que había pasado, no quería que el elenco se dividiera entre los que los apoyaban a ellos o los que me apoyaban a mí.

La única que sabía la situación era Naya, un gran apoyo que había tenido en los últimos días, quien me hacia sonreír cuando tenia ganas de llorar, la que me distraía mientras de vez en cuando mi mente se desconectaba para viajar a Lealandia.

-Y entonces estas segura de no firmar? – Pregunto mientras bebía un sorbo de su café

-Muy segura, no quiero seguir formando parte de esto – Dije con una mueca llena de tristeza

-Estúpida Lea, ella tiene la culpa de todo – Dijo un poco molesta

-No, no la culpes… también estoy harta de cómo tratan a mi personaje – Trate de justificarme.

-Pero si estuvieras con ella, eso no te importaría… seguirías solo para poder estar junto a ella – Dijo mirándome – Cierto? – Asentí levemente con la cabeza mientras dirigía mi irada hacia mi taza de café.

-Pero ahora necesito alejarme, no verla con ese idiota, no estar soportando que Ryan me haga a un lado… - Dije volviendo a mirarla – Yo también tengo dignidad y aunque digas que no, aun los demás siguen pensado que yo fui la mala del cuento con Lea – Dije suspirando con frustración.

-Claro aun lo piensan, pero tu tienes la culpa… no quieres contarles lo que hizo el patán de Cory…-

-No quiero causar mas conflictos… no firmare, terminando de rodar los últimos capítulos me tomare unas buenas vacaciones que bien merecidas las tengo- Tome un sorbo de mi café descafeinado – Y recuperare mi vida ya no pienso esperar a Lea.

-Pues bien por ti – Tomo una de mis manos sobre la mesa – Me parece la mejor decisión y ya sabes que Nay siempre te estará apoyando – Sonreí agradecida ante el gesto de Naya.

Y ya estábamos a pocas semanas de terminar el rodaje del ultimo capitulo, ya se especulaba dentro y fuera del set que ya no estaría en la 4ta temporada pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarme directamente, yo ya había hablado con los productores los cuales al momento se opusieron pero después al ver que no iba a ceder se convencieron que esta seria mi ultima temporada.

Ya había puesto en venta la casa donde había vivido con Lea, esa casa me traía muchos recuerdos y si quería recuperar mi vida, tenia que volver a empezar desde cero, quitar todos aquellos recuerdos de la vida pasada y crear nuevos momentos. Por el momento estaba viviendo en el departamento de mi amiga Jessica, el cual no ocupaba porque ya vivía con su pareja.

Durante los días siguientes vendí la mayor parte de los muebles, quedándome solo con algunos accesorios que me gustaban, la mayor parte de mi ropa ya estaba empacada, el destino de mis vacaciones también… ya todo estaba preparado, solo tenia que esperar unos días más para poder terminar de grabar.

-Como te sientes en tu ultimo día de rodaje? – Pregunto Naya, mientras se enganchaba de mi brazo para caminar hacia la locación donde grabaríamos la ultima escena.

-Pues… -Solté un suspiro- Tengo sentimientos encontrados, pero se que será por mi bien…- sonreí

-Claro que si mi rubia –Me dio un beso en la mejilla – Cualquier cambio es para bien, hay que saber tomar el lado positivo de las cosas –

-Lo se… -Le devolví es gesto – Ahora a prepararme porque cuando termine la escena les diré a los chicos mi decisión, espero no me maten – Dije un poco nerviosa

-No lo harán Di, ellos también quieren lo mejor para ti… preocúpate por como responderá la furia Sarfati – La instante las dos estallamos en risas por como había llamado a Lea

-No creo que le importe… - baje mi mirada un poco apenada por lo que estaba apunto de decir – L… leí en una revista que había comprado una casa para mudarse con Cory – Dibuje una mueca de disgusto en mi rostro.

-Dioos… quien en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales se va a vivir con ese espécimen? – Dijo dramáticamente, mientras lograba de nuevo sacarme una sonrisa.

-Eres una payasa, no se puede hablar contigo enserio – Dije dándole un suave golpe.

-Jajaja, te encanta que sea una payasa – Me guiño un ojo, obvio en claro gesto de amistad.

Comenzamos a grabar la ultima escena, cada uno por su lado, o juntos el chiste que llevábamos aproximadamente dos horas tratando de dar lo mejor de nosotros en esa ultima escena de la temporada 3.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver a mis compañeros disfrutando del momento, sabiendo que ellos regresarían a la siguiente temporada… No me podía unir en su tranquilidad porque yo no iba a regresar, observe como Lea también estaba un poco alejada, pensativa, también la extrañaría a ella… Aunque no habláramos ya, iba a extrañar su presencia, de algún modo estar en el set era la única manera que tenia para verla.

Me aleje un poco, tome mi cámara y comencé a tomarle fotos a cada uno sin que se dieran cuenta… sus rostros mostraban felicidad, tranquilidad, se estaban divirtiendo y quería guardar ese recuerdo también… Obviamente le tome una foto a ella, pensativa mirando hacia algún punto del paisaje.

Posteriormente cuando alguien dijo "Corte "todos comenzaron a gritar aliviados y uno que otro a abrasarse, y ya era el momento que yo me despidiera, pero antes tenia que tomar fotos de todos juntos y así lo hice me acerque y uno a uno nos tomamos fotos para después tomáramos la foto grupal.

-Hey chicos – Les llame para que me prestaran atención – Necesito hablar con ustedes – Dije un poco nerviosa, y todos se acercaron incluyendo Lea, que no se acerco del todo pero tomo atención a mis palabras.

-Estas embarazada – Dijo Mark en tono dramático pero bromeando, haciendo que todos incluida yo soltáramos una risa.

-No, no lo estoy… es algo mucho mas complicado – Gane la atención de todos – Quiero decirles que son mi familia, los adoro a todos y cada uno de ustedes – Dije mirándolos, mientras ellos parecían no entender solo Naya que veía sus ojos tristes – Les agradezco el haberme brindado su amistad, son como mi familia… - Mire a Cory que también estaba presente – Salvo algunas excepciones que no vale la pena mencionar – Dije retirando mi vista de el, pero haciéndole saber que ese mensaje era dirigido a el.

- Y bueno, los extrañare demasiado- Dije con la voz entrecortada – No volveré para la 4ta temporada – Automáticamente agache mi cabeza mientras todos se sorprendían.

-Pero porque Di?, tuviste problemas con Ryan – Dijo Hemo un poco consternada por la noticia.

-No… claro que no, esto es… esto es decisión mía… - Aspire profundamente aire – Necesito desconectar un rato, un tiempo para mi.

Lea seguía parada en el mismo lugar que minutos atrás, estática, no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, ni su rostro expresaba sentimiento alguno. Termine de explicarle a todo mis motivos para no volver mientras ellos, me abrazaban y me daban palabras de aliento.

Sugirieron ir a cenar para una despedida pero no acepte, tenia que terminar de empacar las cosas que me faltaban de la casa esa misma tarde tenia que desocuparla… mi vuelo salía dos días después pero aun así me negué a algún tipo de celebración.

-Quieres que vaya a ayudarte? – Pregunto Naya mientras amabas nos retirábamos las pequeñas lagrimas de nuestros ojos.

-No Nay, muchas gracias necesito hacerlo sola… - Te llamare antes de irme, ok? –Dije dándole otro abrazo, mientras ella asentía con su cabeza.

Después de la despedida un tanto dolorosa subí a mi coche, aun tenia cosas que empacar de la que ya no seria mi casa, así que me dirigí directamente allí además necesitaba despedirme de aquella casa.

Entre y ahora todo se miraba tan gris, estaba medio vacía, sin mis fotografías colgadas en las paredes, había pintado de nuevo de blanco todo, haciendo que desaparecieran aquellas frases que Lea y yo habíamos plasmado en las paredes… recorrí las habitaciones que ahora también permanecían vacías y entre en aquel espacio que había tenido cerrado desde hace mucho, decidí dejarlo hasta el ultimo por todo lo que significaba para mi esa recamara… Entre y tal como lo había pensado, una ola de recuerdos azotaron en mi mente, ese lugar me gritaba Lea por todos lados, tome una de las cajas vacías que había traído y comencé a guardar algunas cosas, ese cuarto era nuestro cuarto de los recuerdos, lo habíamos acondicionado con unos pequeños sofás mientras las paredes estaban llenas de fotos, frases, notas, cartas de amor, envolturas del mas insignificante dulce que nos habíamos regalado… Lea tuvo la idea de hacer algo así, porque quería plasmar en el todo lo que habíamos vivido desde que nos conocimos, decía que para cuando nuestros hijos crecieran supieran que nuestra historia había sido un bonito cuento de amor donde las dos princesas triunfaban en el amor.

Mis lágrimas caían poco a poco mientras veía todos esos recuerdos, comencé a quitar cada una de las notas y fotos guardándolas en esa caja… de vez en cuando me detenía a leer las cartas y notas mientras después las guardaba, muchos sentimientos tenía en ese momento dejando escapar risas divertidas, lagrimas, suspiros.

Cuando termine de hacerlo me dispuse a salir de la habitación, sentir un olor a un perfume conocido, pero no era posible… tal vez mi mente estuviera jugándome una mala broma. Baje las escaleras no no era una broma… Era Lea Michel en la entrada de la casa observando todo.

Baje despacio y comenzó a caminar por la estancia mientras yo solo la observaba, jugaba con las llaves que traía en su manos mientras aspiraba aire fuertemente.

-Porque te vas? – Pregunto en un susurro.

-Quiero volver a comenzar mi vida… lejos de aquí- Dije respondiéndole de la misma manera.

-Porque no me dijiste nada? –Volteo para mirarme a los ojos, mientras yo aun cargaba la caja y me encontraba a los pies de la escalera.

-No tenia porque haberte dicho, te dije que te dejaría en paz…- Dije muy segura, tratándola de hacer que recordara la nota que le había dejado. Mire sus ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero ella trataba de que no salieran.

-No fue muy cortes de tu parte dejarme esa nota – Dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa de medio lado – pero supongo que me lo merecía después de lo que te dije no?- No respondí nada, solo la miraba.

-Perdóname…- Dijo con la voz entre cortada mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían, mi corazón estaba acelerado, no había esperado su visita ni mucho menos las palabras que acaba de pronuncia, y yo solo podía mantenerme silencio con la mirada fija.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…- Dije por fin.

-Si, si tienes que perdonarme el que no haya confiado en ti, el que me haya dejado guiar por las mentiras de Cory, tenias razón fue un puto infierno estar con el… - Decía llorando – Perdóname por haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora – Y dio unos pasos tratando de acercarse a mi a lo cual yo respondí dando pasos hacia atrás evitando cualquier tipo de acercamiento mientras la miraba confusa.

-Q… Que me estas diciendo Lea =

-Te digo que no te vayas, que te quedes a mi lado… No podría vivir contigo lejos de mi…- Mi mente no quería aceptar sus palabras… Me decía no, no, no la escuches, vete es tiempo de una nueva vida, solo seguirás sufriendo. Pero mi corazón me decía, abrázala, bésala… quédate con ella. Tenía una lucha interna con mis sentimientos… pero mi mente me recordó todo lo que había vivido después de haberle dejado esa nota… Noches sin dormir, días sin comer, lagrimas a todas horas, y todo porque ella no había elegido una vida a mi lado. Meses habían pasado no habían sido días o semanas… Había tardado MESES en darse cuenta, y se dio cuenta porque? Porque Cory le hizo algo? O porque yo me iba a ir?

- No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para que me pidas eso? – Dije por fin enojada. – Tu Elegiste a Cory, quédate con el… - Dije un poco mas enojada, ella bajo la mirada mientras seguía llorando silenciosamente. –Sabes todo lo que pase en este tiempo? Te estuve esperando desde el momento que deje la nota en tu casa y acaso hiciste algo? – Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No parecías estar mal, te veía riendo por los pasillos con Naya, veía tus fotos cuando salías con tus amigas – Dijo con un toque de celos en su voz.

-Pero por dentro estaba jodida Lea, JODIDA- grite la ultima palabra con mis lagrimas. – Te puedes imaginar lo que se siente ver todos los días a tu ex novia besándose con su nuevo novio?- Dije preguntándole sarcásticamente – No tienes ni puta idea del dolor que se siente.

-Lo se… Lo se todos los días me he reprochado eso… enserio, se que no actué como debía actuar la furia me cegó e hice cosas que no tuve que haber echo –Dijo llorando también y mirándome. – Pero ya lo entendí, ya se que quiero estar contigo, empezar de nuevo… Olvidándonos de lo que ocurrió… Comenzar de nuevo a construir nuestro camino.

-Ja! – Reí sarcásticamente – Claro Lea, voy a empezar de nuevo con mi vida, pero decidí que en esta nueva vida no estuvieras tú… Lo siento, pero es tarde- Dije mientras me disponía a salir de la casa.

-No… Dianna… No te vayas – Fue lo ultimo que escuche que dijo al salir de la casa, camino a mi coche mis lagrimas caían sin control… simplemente le había echo caso a la razón y no al corazón y no sabia muy bien si había sido la decisión correcta, pero al menos si la que me hacia sentir mas tranquila. Subí rápido a mi coche y me fui… No quería ver a Lea de nuevo porque ahora si mi corazón seria quien elegiría.

* * *

-No era necesario que me acompañaras al aeropuerto Naya – Dije mientras me ayudaba a bajar mis maletas.

-Lo se, pero quise hacerlo…- Dijo regalándome una sonrisa – Y tus demás cosas= -Pregunto.

-Las mande a casa de Mamá, no eran muchas ahí me las guardara en lo que decido donde vivir cuando regrese de mi " Retiro espiritual " – Así lo había llamado mi madre cuando le conté que me iba 3 meses a la India… de echo me regalo un tapete de Yoga por si me decidía a practicarlo mientras estaba allá.

-Pues ojala no regreses con la cabeza rapada, ni que levites cuando estés meditando… Ooooommmm – Cerro los ojos y junto los dedos en posición de meditación- Jajajaja- Soltó una carcajada al igual que yo.

-Que tonta eres! Es solo vacaciones, un viaje cultural… no voy a quedarme a vivir allí por siempre – Dije aun riendo, cuando nuestras risas se calmaron aun seguíamos en el estacionamiento. – Podemos ir ya a la sala para abordar –

-NO! –Grito Naya lo cual hizo confundirme – Digo, ya sabes mucha gente estará y no podremos despedirnos normalmente, con el dramatismo que todo esto conlleva.

-Ok –La mire con el seño fruncido, parecía estar nerviosa… pero no entendía porque, sonó su celular el cual miro inmediatamente al parecer era un texto… contesto rápidamente y volvió a centrar su atención en mi.

-Bueno rubia, pues ya llego el momento de despedirnos – Dijo con un halo de tristeza en su mirada – Promete que me llamaras y me compraras muchos recuerdos para cuando regreses – Dijo mientras me daba un sentido y cálido abrazo.

-Te lo prometo – Dije cuando nos separamos – Te extrañare Nay – Dije un poco triste

-Yo también te extrañare, pero estoy contenta de que hagas este viaje, no imaginas lo que esta por venir… Todo el tiempo que has sufrido ahora se vera recompensado… Créeme lo que te digo, tal vez ahorita no lo entiendas, pero después sabrás de lo que te hablo – Dijo un tanto emocionada – Disfruta mucho este viaje, deja a un lado el razonamiento lógico y vive como antes, guíate por tu corazón, por tus sentimientos… sabes que solo así podrás ser feliz.

-Tienes razón, no te entiendo… pero tomare tu consejo… más corazón menos razón – Dije con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero… y perdóname, se que a lo mejor te molestaras y me odiaras por un rato – Dijo hablando rápidamente – Pero tuve que hacerlo, perdóname, se que es por tu bien… porque te quiero ver feliz, porque eres como una hermana para mi y no soportaría verte frustrada en el amor. –Me abrazo fuertemente y beso mi mejilla, mientras yo estaba perpleja que carajos estaba diciendo? – No me odies mucho- tomo mi mano y deposito un pequeño sobre que saco de su chaqueta, me dio un apretón en la mano y se fue corriendo hacia la salida del estacionamiento.

-Que… que carajos le pasa? – Dije mientras depositaba mi mirada en ese sobre… Cuidadosamente lo abrí y saque el objeto que venia ahí… y mi mundo se paralizo, puedo jurar que el tiempo dejo de correr, que yo deje de respirar, que todo le mundo quedo en silencio.

Era el anillo, ese parecido al mismo que yo aun portaba en mi mano derecha y mis manos comenzaron a temblar mientras un sudor frio recorría todo mi cuerpo y dentro del sobre había una nota, la saque y temblorosamente comencé a desdoblarlo.

"_**Se lo que significa este anillo, pero no significa nada si no eres tu la que lo vuelve a deslizar sobre mi dedo, entiendo si te quieres ir no hare nada para detenerte, hare algo mucho mejor… "**_

Inconscientemente mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, no entendía nada… que significaba todo esto? Porque Naya me lo había entregado? Hasta que sentí una presencia detrás de mi, pero no quería voltear, no estaba preparada.

-Si no te quieres quedar no lo hagas – Susurro una dulce voz detrás mío, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriese mi cuerpo – Pero no vas a impedir que me vaya contigo.

Me gire para verla mientras aun tenía en mis manos la nota y el anillo… abrí mi ojos sorpresivamente cuando la vi delante de mi, con sus maletas a un lado, con una sonrisa de medio lado y con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Que… que haces aquí – Dije apenas en un susurro.

-Persiguiendo mi sueño, no te dejare que escapes de mi lado… - Dijo dando unos paso hacia a mi.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando – Dije moviendo la cabeza en negación – Dime que es un sueño.

-Si… es un sueño… El mejor de todos – Dijo llegando cerca de mi y abrazándome por el cuello, mientras hundía su cabeza entre el mismo.

Mis manos no respondían, pero si mis lagrimas que caían sin cesar de felicidad, ahora entendía lo que me había dicho Naya, mas corazón y menos razón. Se separo lentamente de mi y sus manos buscaron mi rostro… y sin esperármelo me beso suavemente, era delicioso volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos… Y por fin reaccione, tomándola por la cintura y volviendo a besarla mas pasional. Había extrañando tanto sus besos, ya me había echo a la idea de que no volvería a besarlos jamás.

-Dime que aceptas volver a comenzar conmigo a mi lado... se que tenemos tanto de que hablar, tanto que perdonarnos… pero te prometo – Dijo levantando su mano derecha – Te prometo que todo será sin rencores, sin reproches… solo quiero una nueva vida.. Tu y yo… Sin escondernos, sin más miedos.

-Y tu trabajo? – Respondí mientras aun no la soltaba

-Si quieren seguir teniendo a Rachel Berry en pantalla, tendrán que aceptar que no ocultare nunca mas a la mujer que amo – Dijo esto mientras me miraba fijamente a lo que yo le respondí nuevamente con un tierno beso.

Tome su mano derecha y la mire a los ojos mientras que con mi otra mano le mostraba el anillo, haciendo que sonriera.

-Estas dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida a mi lado, sin rencores, sin celos, sin dudas, con peleas como todas, pero siempre juntas? –

-Estoy MUY dispuesta – Dijo sonriendo mientras deslizaba de nuevo el anillo sobre su dedo, mientras volvíamos a unir nuestros labios.

-Para siempre?...- Le pregunte llena de emoción, dejando que una lagrima cállese por mi mejilla, la cual ella atrapo con sus labios.

-Hasta después de la muerte… - Respondió… Y nos volvimos a besar sin importarnos que alguien pudiera vernos, ya nada importaba… Solo ella y yo, apunto de realizar un viaje por 3 meses en el cual todo quedaría en el pasado… era una nueva forma de comenzar, solo que esta vez si seria para siempre.


End file.
